Sonic on the Run
by scourgehog5
Summary: A new adventure of Sonic the hedgehog. After he killed Dr. Eggman, a new mystery is coming, and all eyes are on Sonic, but who is behind it and why is everyone against Sonic? Contains strong mature themes and language
1. A NEW MYSTERY

Sonic on the run

By scourgehog5

CHAPTER 1: A NEW MYSTERY...

It was in the morning ans Sonic woke up and yawned "yawn" sonic yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. He was still really tired, because he had just woke up from the night before and that night he had just fought and defeated the evil dr. eggman, his worst nemesis of all time. Sonic was sad, though because when he killed eggman he thought "was it the right thing to do" he thought. But he got over it and went to brush his teeth.

Then Sonic heard a loud ringing on his phone "RRRRIIIIIING" it went and sonic pressed the button and andwered it. "Hi this is sonic who is this?" he asked. "Sonic, this is knuckles come quick! My master emrald has been stolen by dr. eggman!" knuckles screamed on the phone so loud sonic had to switch his ears for a second there. "Knuckles, that can't be true cause I killed eggmans ass last night in his death egg!" sonic screamed back, mad at knuckles for lying and screaming loud just to get even. But then he heard a click and a beep because knuckles had hung up. "Sigh. that knuckles has no etiquete " said sonic as he tied his shoes and ran out the door of his apartement so fast that the door slammed shit and locked behind him. Sonic ran as fast as he could and went to knuckles home on his floating island within maybe three minutes or so at the speed of sound. Sonic ran up to the master emrald temple and looked for knuckles. "Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles! Where are you! ? ! ?" sonic said, sounding scared in the way he shouted at the island.

Then sonic heard a hit on the back of his head. "Ow!" sonic shouted when he fell to the ground. And sonic turned around to see who hit him and would you know it, it was knuckles. "Knuckles why didyou hit me?" sonic asked and stands up to put his nose against knuckles nose and grrred in rage. "Sonic, you were to late…" said knuckles as he looked away. "Dr. eggman already took away the master emrald.." sonic waved his hands like a maniac in the air and kicked knuckless balls for hitting his head. Knuckles grabbed his balls and screamed. "Knuckles, you fucking shitidna" sonic shouted, kicking knuckles in the belly "I killed eggman last night at the death egg! He is no more, he is no longer her on this earth of mobius." he explained. "Oh" said knuckles as he got up, holding his balls and belly when they started to bleed. "Then who was it who took the master emrald? He looked just like eggman!"

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. WHO IS EGGMAN?

CHAPTER 2: WHO IS EGGMAN?

"Ow!" Knuckles scremed, grabbing his balls in pain after Sonic had kicked him super fast in the last chapter, when they found out that someone who looked just like Dr. eggman had stolen Knuckles's master emrald. "Then who could it be" said sonic when her ubbed his chin, looking into the cloudy sky up into the clouds to think about it. "You fuckhog!" said knuckles. Sonic had broken his balls and he, being knuckles is very hotheadded and he got really mad really quick and ran at sonic with his spike fists which were covered in his blood from his ball would. Sonic said "whoa Knuckles!" as he dodged the punch with his super speed. They were fighting on the edge of the island and if one of them fell they would die. Sonic knew he would not have time to fight knuckles and then go find out who took the master emrald so he ran up faster than knuckles could see and gave a flying kick attack "HIYA" shouted sonic as he kicked at knuckles's face and kicked him in the throat so knuckles would sop breathing just for a few hours so that sonic could run away. Knuckes coughed and fell down on the grass and sonic began to run back to his house to get his phone that he forgot.

When Sonic got back to his house he said, "Whoa, who are you?" there was a strange person in a big coat so you couldn't see their head. Then they turned around and sonic saw there face.. It was a familiar face one that he knew who they were before…

"It is good to see you… SONIC" the person screamed and then they turned around and it was Scourge the hedgehog, sonics evil twin from the evil world. Scourge took off the hood and ran at sonic, punching him in the tummy so hard and sonic was not especting it so that he throw up all over the floor and onto Scourge;s arm and jacket and that made Scourge angry. Scourge was like knuckles he got really angry really easy, and having sonics throw up on his green arms made him the angriest. "Sonic you threw up on me you fucking fuckhog shit!" he screamed. "Hahahah" sonic laughed and pat the trow up from the side of his mouth with his glove. "You are a stupid bitch, Scourge, I knew you were the one who stole the master emrald from knuckles…" Sonic had figured out Scourges game, but did he?

"AhhhH!" scourge yelled as he gave the knock-out assault to sonic's forehead, knocking him out cold. Sonic was dead for a few hours until he woke up. When he woke up in his apartment, the whole place was a mess, and sonic's chaos emrald (a regular red one) was stolen! "Fuck that scourge, I'll have to find him… but how?"

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3 SEARCH FOR THE EMERALDS

CHAPTER 3: THE SEARCH FOR THE EMRALDS

Sonic knew that he needed help beyond his own powers so he flipped out his phone.. But it was stolen. "Damn SHIT!" sonic screamed as he decided to rush over to his best friend Tails house, because he knew maybe tails could track chaos emrald energy on a special senser he could have invented but he did not know for sure so he ran as fast as he could to tails house.

Sonic bust through Tails door and shouted out "TAILS TAILS WE NEED TO FIND SCOURGE HE HAS STOLE KNUCKLES MASTER EMRALD!" Tails said "Sonic can we wait another time I am busy right now?" he shouted out, but sonic knew this could never wait, not now… not ever…. "No Tails it can never wait, we need to act immediately!" he shouted as he ran to tails room. Tails was saying he was busy and sonic saw why now. Tails was giving a footjob to his girlfriend Cream the rabbit. "Oh SHIT" said Cream as she saw sonic who had seen her naked while tails put his both big toes into her vagina. "OH SHIT! Sonic I told you and asked if we could wait? I am giving cream a footjob." "Oh shit, okay, but it is an emergency" said sonic as he looked to tails, who had put a few more toes into Creams vagina, but cream was angry at sonic and got up because she didn't want sonic to see her naked cause he wasn't her boyfriend and plus she had barely known the guy!

Tails said sorry to cream and put his pussy wet shoes on and ran to sonic, pushing him to the basement where Tails keeps all of his advanced gadgets. "So tell me what happened Sonic and why it is an emergency" tails said. "It's because Scourge is the one who stole the master emrald, and he took my red chaos emerald as well… Do you have an invention to tell where the chaos emralds are?" He asked, looking around the lab for the device. "Shit, no I don't." said tails, but wait a second" he said when he took out a wrench and after about an hour he had created it! "Great job Tails, now let's find out where the emralds are so we can stop Scourge before he does who knows what with them!" said sonic who was lookin in Tails face and at the device. "Beep.. beep.." went the device, and the colors of all the chaos emralds showed up. "But this is weird.." said tails, putting his finger on the screen where the red chaos emrald was. "The red chaos emrald is at.. My house?!"

TO BE CONTINUED….


	4. CHAPTER 4 BETRAYAL

CHAPTER 4: BETRAYAL

"What how can that be true?" asked Sonic, looking at the chaos emrald tracker that Tails had invented in the last chapter. But just then, the door of the basement slammed open and there was Cream, and she was very angry with a gun pointed at Sonic. "You hedgefuck shit boy" she shouted, she was shaking because she never shot anyone ever in her life. "Cream what the fuck" said Tails as he waved his arms in the air. Then they saw a green hedgehog move behind her in the doorway as both of them walked down the stairs… It was Scourge. He laughed "Hahahahaha you gay boys can't ever stop me, I'm going to steal all the chaos emralds and use them to become super scourge, and when I use the master emrald, I can use it's power to make me be super forever and become the strongest hedgehog in both this world and in the evil world to! Hahahahah!" what an evil plan thought Sonic, but he couldn't move because if he did Cream would shoot him in the head.

Tails could unbelieve his eyes. Why was his girlfriend working with Scourge the evil hedgehog? "Cream why are you doing this it isn't like you?" Tails shouted, he could feel his eyes almost build up like a dam of sad tears when he saw Cream point the gun to his best friend Sonic. "Scourge taught me that if I can turn into super Cream too but he will only show me on two conditions. 1. That I help him find the chaos emralds, and 2. That I be his girlfriend now, so now we aren't together anymore Tails!" Tails couldn't take it anymore and he cried so hard that he didn't have any tails left. "Tails, now isn't the time for bitching, we are almost dead now, and we need to stop Scourge…" "Tails turned to sonic. "Sonic, what can we do we are going to fucking die here!" Tails was so scared he wiggled his legs and peed on the floor, because tails was younger and hadn't controlled his bladder yet and still wet himself when he was scared but Sonic slapped him and stopped the pee. "Hold yourself to gether, Tails! We can make it out of here, but you need to throw me the chaos emrald on the desk!" Tails ran over and managed to grab the emrald, throwing it to sonic, but just as he did, Cream realized her x boyfriend was the enemy she waited then pulled the trigger on the gun, the bullet hitting Tails in the head..

Sonic caught the emrald in his hand, "CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted with the white chaos emrald in his hand, but was it enough time?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. WILL ANYTHING BE THE SAME?

CHAPTER 5: WILL ANYTHING BE THE SAME?

Sonic stopped time only for a little bit, but a little bit was all he needed for him to grab his best friend Tails and run out the door, but before he did he used his foot to super kick Cream in her vagina. "Bitch" he said as he looked to her and Scourge then growled and ran away, but he didn't know where he was running to. Time started normal again and Tails woke up but he couldn't because the gun bullet knocked him out and blood was pouring out from a hole in his head. "Gross, I need to get tails to a hospital!" sonic shouted at tails as he ran with his friend in his arms. To the hospital.

Meanwhile, time started again in Tails hous eand Cream grabbed her vagina and pulled it cause it hurt so bad. "God fuck!" she shouted and went onto her knees. Scourge also went to his kenes. "Cream are you alright" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders cause she was now evil and his girlfriend and he cared for her now. "Cream are you alright" he asked as she pulled her vagina in the pain. "I think sonic kicked me in my pussy" she shouted at Scourge, finding the emotion to be even further angry at sonic the hedgehog. "That fuckhog and that fucks are going to pay big time." she said, her voice was getting eviler by the minute, it was a scary sight. "Hahahaha" said scourge, as he gently rubbed her vagina to help her feel better and get onto her feet. "What Sonic forgot.. Was his chaos emrald! Hahaha!" laughed scourge as he picked up the white chaos emrald, holding it in one hand with the other red chaos emrald. "I already have 2 chaos emralds, now all I need is the other 5 and the master emrald, I will rule the worlds!" Then Scourge got punched in the dick by Cream. "Ow, you fucking ass hole!" he shouted "I think you mean we are going to rule the worlds, cause I'm your girlfriend now." said cream. "Oh yeah" said scourge and then they went away to Scourge's Secret Hideout.

Meanwhile, Sonic was in the hospital bed next to Tails, his best friend. "Tails, I am going to get you through this please trust me on this." he said, big tears falling down his eyes and onto Tails face. Tails had a big bandage on his head, it was covered red with the blood from the bullet wound and he had a tube that was injecting water into his arm as he lied down in the hospital bed. "Doctor, is he going to be okay?" sonic asked as he pulled on the doctor's coat and cried onto him, but the doctor smacked sonic in the face. "Shut up. Your best frined is there and you can only cry? What best friend are you? You need to do something about Tails, he will not live if you just stay here and cry, he is dying, and there's nothing we can do her for Tails Sonic you need to find a way to save him. He needs a new robot part of the brain to survive and also the powers of a chaos emrald to live." The doctor wiped the tears from sonics eyes and pat him on the back. "Now go and save you're friend." "You are right Doctor, I know what I must do…" said sonic, looking to tails before leaving the hospital. He had 24 hours to save the life of Tails, but he needed to find a chaos emrald and Scourge stole the detector and he didn't know anyone who could make robot brains.. Besides Tails there was only one he knew….

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. DESPERATE TIMES

CHAPTER 6: DESPERATE TIMES

Sonic ran all the way across the ocean and the water looking for a place he had known that night before… He was looking for the crashed death egg of Dr. Eggman. That was his only choice because in the last chapter the doctor told Sonic he needed to getr a robot brain and a chaos emrald to save his best friend Tails life. Sonic was almost crying because Tails was his best friend in this world and also knuckles but knuckles was being a winey bitch and was mad and unstabled so he could not ask for his help right now. But then Sonic saw it, he saw the crashed death egg, it was still steaming from last night and was a big field of sharp metal and extra robot parts. Sonic looked at his watch, he only had 23 hours left, and he spent 2 more hours looking through the whole death egg. "Fuck! SHIT I can't believe I can't fine a robot brain in here, Eggman 100% had one here I swear!" sonic was so mad he punched the wall. Then the wall began to rumble and it opened and it was Knuckles?

"What in the fucking…" Sonic said as he looked at knuckles. He was asleep in this tube of blue water and some other chemicals which kept Knuckles asleep. His balls were still bleeding but had a banaid on them so that it didn't make the water and chemical red. Sonic put his hand on the tube, and then Knuckles woke up and punched the glass open.. But it wasn't knuckles, it was… A robot knuckles who had the exact same looks as knuckles not like metal Sonic so it was hard to tell the difference. "Bzzzz…. Kill SOnic" said the robot as he punched his spike metal fist into sonic. Sonic didn't see it coming so he moved, but the spike still went through his shoulder. "OW! OWOW MY SHOULDER FUCK!" said Sonic as he realised. "I can kill this robot and use his brain to help tails life!" Sonic knew it would not be a easy fight, so he rolled into a ball and bounced into the robots dick and sliced it off with his sharp blue spikes. "BZZ.. KILL SONIC" said the robot, shoving his metal spike boots into sonics belly and made Sonic throw up, but this time his throw up couldn't stop robot knuckles cause he was a robot and wasn't bothered by that cause he could even be peed and shit on but didn't smell it or nothing because he was not of this world, so he laughed and gave sonic's tummy another metal spike punch and made 2 holes in his belly. Sonic was really weak right now and he gave one final try to attack and landed a big punch through the robots head, it smashed right through and he grabbed the brain and ran away. Sonic was barely able to get back to the hospital in time, he saw on his watch he only had 2 hours left before Tails died. He gave it to the doctor and remembered "I have to get a chaos emrald! Shit, who has one?" Sonic thought for a little bit and remembered that Amy had the light blue one and he gulped because amy was a thirsty ho and she always wanted to fuck sonic and have him bang her all the time so he stayed away but this were desperate times… And then Sonic knocked on Amy's door.. Knock knock knock…

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. THE START OF THE WAR

CHAPTER 7: THE START OF THE WAR...

Sonic knocked on Amy's door because he needed to use her chaos emrald, but he knew she would want his sex in return because she wanted to have sex so badly with him. Sonic thought Amy was kind of cute but was a freak birch weirdo. Amy opened the door in like .001 seconds when she knew it was sonic. "Hi sonic what are you doing here cutehog" she asked and looked realy excited to see him but sonic rolled his eyes. "Amy I need your chaos emrald its an emergency!" he screamed at her, his hands over his shoulder and his belly, she could see the blood go down on his body cause of the dangerous fight with robot knuckles on the death egg crash. "What happened to you're stomach? Sonic?" she screamed and gasped really loud and put bandaids on his open wounds. "Amy hurry please im fucking bleeding here come on" Amy knew it was an emergency and wasn't a complete fuck bitch and gave him the light blue emrald but held onto is when he grabbed it. "Yea but you have to fuck me sex after you save tails though otherwise I will never give you the chaos emrald again." said Amy and finally gave him the emrald.

"Yeah ok i promise but I gotta go now" Sonic shouted at amys face and ran back to the hospital and used the emrald energy to power the robot brain in the side of tails head. Tails looked the same except he had a big metal eye in his head and looked like half robot and the eye was bright red. Please work sonic said and shook his knee and then Tails woke up and sonic cheered! "Yeah! Tails you're alive!" Tails was happy and stood up, but saw him reflection in the hospital's mirror and screamed. "Hey What the FUCK happened to my face and my eye! ? ! ?" he shouted at sonic's face. "Sonic I had to save you and needed to fight Robot Knuckles and use Amy's chaos emrald to bring you to life because you would die in 24 hours if I didn't so now your'e alive, but you're also half robot now I am so sorry…" Sonic said and then tails said "Ok" and then they went back to Tails house and saw that Scourge blew up Tails house. "Fuck" said tails and then he punched the ground and said "Now we lost the tornado (Tails airplane) because they blew it up we need to find some other way to fly in the sky and get the chaos emrald on the moon…" Sonic rubbed his chin and looked into the sky and ssaid to Tails "I know one person who might help us…"

Meanwhile Scourge and Cream got to scourges house and also his secret base which was a secret laboratory and a big house that were both hidden in a cave, and they got there in Tails Tornado airplane which they stole from Tails house. "SHIT they got the light blue chaos emrald!" said cream at Scourge. "Fuck" said Scourge and he got out of the airplane and went to his house to find his phone. "Cream, go call all the evil guys we know, we need to make an army."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
